Im in love with you
by Spongebob123123
Summary: Nina has been hurt so many times by friends family and exes, but now when Amber sets Nina up with a guy that's gorgeous and has a daughter, she begins to fall in love with him but it is to scared to love again. Will she take the risk or will never take a chance and love this guy?
1. Chapter 1

I'm in love with you

Chapter: Jackson,

**Nina POV**

I wake up the next morning and no one's there….again.

My old boyfriend Blake rushed out when things got "to fast or to serious". I think its cause of Jackson.

"MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMAHHHHH!"

"IM COMING!"

That's my son Jackson he is a trouble maker but he is also a sweet kid. I rush down the steps and through the hallway with some coffee with him screaming my name.

"Yes sweetie"

"Do I have to go to school today and why can't you stay home with me and not Amber?"

"Because you need education and mommy needs a brake now get ready for school."

He sat with the pleading look that always gets him to stay and always gets him to eat ice-cream all day and I come home with the TV blasting and Mr. Belt in my hand.

But this time I didn't work.

"Now. Or you will have a loud, hands on conversation with Mr. Belt again"

He rushed out of his room and into the bathroom. I made chocolate chip pancakes eggs and bacon. I poured some Orange Juice in his cup and put his homework in his bag. When I opened the bag I saw my phone his book bag.

"What in the hell?"

I went up stairs and grabbed Mr. Belt and hid it under the counter. I waited for Jackson to come out of the bathroom.

"Hi mom."

I smiled trying to hide the rage.

"Honey have you seen my phone?"

He looked up nervously and stuttered.  
"N-No Why would I have it?"

"Never said you did."

"Mom. I don't have your phone."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I love you Mom."  
"Well so does Mr. Belt"

He dropped his fork and grabbed his bag and ran to the door.

"Bye mom."

"No you don't!"

I grabbed him by his collar and sat him on the couch. I was so furious.

"DID YOU GO IN MY ROOM?"

He didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME! NOW!"

"Y-Yes"

"WHY DAMMIT WHY?!"

"I wanted to see something."

"WHAT WAS SO DAMN IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO GO IN MY ROOM AND TAKE MY PHONE?!"

"Nothing Mom"

"Tell me why you did it. Cause Mr. Belt is itching to meet you."

"I wanted to take your phone."

"Huh."

I went over to the counter and pulled out Mr. Belt.

"No mom please I won't do it again. I swear."

"You're Damn right you won't because Mr. Belt is going to prevent it from happening again."

I took his wrist and spun him around and swung the belt on his butt. He screamed in pain. I did it about 14 times until my arm gave out.

" Stay out of my room."

With tears in his eyes he nodded his head and handed me my phone.

"Thank you."

After he left I sighed and finished my breakfast and cleaned up.

God what am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The date.

Nina pov

After Jackson got home I told him I was dropping him off at eddie's.

J: Mom! He's mean and drinks a lot.

N: Would you rather be with dad. Always saying mean things to you and saying he never wanted you in the first place and kissing his wife in front of you?

J: (gulps) No mom never. But Eddie he's-

N: My brother and I trust him if anything happens just let me know okay?

J: Ok I love you

N: Love you too. Now finish your homework down here while I go get ready for amber.

I kissed his forehead and walked upstairs.

Jackson POV

I know what you guys are thinking.

That mom is a physo, well she's not. Mom has been going through tough times and sometimes she just needs a brake. So yeah I pissed her off but only to relieve stress. Mom would usually beat for about 5 times. But she beat me 15 times. Something must be really bothering her. I couldn't sit all 1st period. God I wish I didn't get her that baby phat belt. Ouch. Excuse me.

Nina Pov

I put on a blue and white knee length strapless dress. I put on my black thick wooden heels with thick straps and her hair straight with a front bang.

(shoes)

imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=641&tbm=isch&tbnid=bRb4eDncfaDQEM:&imgrefurl= Sexy-platform-Thick-wood-heel-ladies-shoes-s-Sexy_ &docid=Nx2NIGhu0UkCGM&itg=1&imgurl= A8F826AA0FF42606E040007F0100 2FD5/841/8607841_6/Sexy-platform-Thick-wood-heel-ladies-shoes-s-Sexy_8607841_ &w=280&h=280&ei=GeBUUNSSN6ft0gHt_oCoDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=190&vpy=306&dur=213&hovh=224&hovw=224&tx=151&ty=186&sig=103247287272702318324&page=1&tbnh=170&tbnw=163&start=0&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:95

(dress)

imgres?start=197&num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=641&addh=104&tbm=isch&tbnid=3KLn3QDIqGCS1M:&imgrefurl= /page/151/&docid=aCS17Bs4O2T8lM&imgurl= &w=654&h=524&ei=2OBUUPLSHZO60AH-g4DICQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=529&vpy=329&dur=771&hovh=201&hovw=251&tx=160&ty=187&sig=103247287272702318324&page=7&tbnh=147&tbnw=186&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:30,s:197,i:99

(hair)

imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=641&tbm=isch&tbnid=yWvTOpV0eHb2UM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=NuYsdOnvJyHVXM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=300&ei=ruFUUNHTPI-70AHctYHYAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=573&vpy=305&dur=868&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=106&ty=169&sig=103247287272702318324&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=131&tbnw=131&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:0,i:135

J: Whoa! Mom! Are you sure it's just a girl's night out?

N: I hope so I just can't afford another blind date. Ok now get in the car.

Jackson runs to the car while I lock the door and call Eddie.

N: Hey ed.

E: Hey on your way?

N:Of course.

E: See you when he gets here.

N:Okay bye

I hang up the phone and drive Jackson to Eddie's house.

Jackson was finishing his homework when I say,

"I'm sorry about earlier a lot has been on my mind."  
"Its okay mom"

"Good. Now be good at uncle Eddie's house. If your not bad I'll burn Mr. Belt."

"DEAL!"


End file.
